


【佐鼬】鸣人的烦恼

by Self_devourer



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 15:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_devourer/pseuds/Self_devourer





	1. 第一章

1.

“我最近做了一个梦。”

左眼缠着绷带的黑发男人轻描淡写的这么说着的时候，坐在他旁边大口大口往嘴里塞着拉面的金发男人停下了在碗里捞肉的筷子，不可置信地看向对方在灯光的映衬下异常平静的侧脸，全然忘记了挂在嘴边的拉面随着他转头的动作甩出几滴油腻的汤汁，正以完美的抛物线弧度不偏不移的飞向单眼男人身侧。

而对方的视线都不曾离开自己面前的番茄鸡蛋拉面，却几乎是在他转头的同一时间，就举起了一乐的宣传单挡在了两者之间，完美的接下了所有的油渍。

“怎么了？”

听着对方平淡的询问，金发的男人这才回过神来，“呲溜”一声吞下嘴边的“挂”面，然后只嚼了几口便悉数吞咽下去。

“不，”他重新坐正了身体，没拿筷子的手习惯性的挠了挠满头杂乱的金发，“我只是没想到你会跟我说这些。”这种过于私人的小事。

对方微不可闻地叹了口气：“就算是我，也会有想要向朋友倾诉的时候。”

“噗！”正端起特大号拉面碗喝汤的男人差点被对方的一句“倾诉”呛到，这个人真的是他那个从小长到大的，死要面子活受罪的，打碎了牙往肚子里吞的，从不与人示弱的死对头吗？

“所以说，”金发男人放下了碗，努力使自己的表情变得严肃起来，去回应对方这种类似于求助的行为：“你梦到了什么？”

他沉默了良久，似乎在犹豫又似乎是在组织着语言，但说出口的却只有一个字：

“鼬。”

听到这个名字，鸣人垂下了眼帘，轻轻放下的手里的筷子静静地等着对方继续。

于是又是沉默。

大大小小的虫子绕着老旧的有些昏黄的灯泡不知疲倦地飞舞，有的掉了下来落在地上，只挣扎了几下便不再动弹。草丛里阴暗处的蝉鸣蛙声，在这难得清爽的夏夜倒也显得没有那么聒噪。

摆在外面的桌子还三三两两的坐着忍者，一边吃着拉面，一边与老板闲聊，时不时地发出一阵笑声。

里面和外面仅一帘之隔，却如此冷清，似乎外面的欢声笑语一丝都传不进来。

佐助沉默了好久，鸣人只静静地等着，直至他缓缓地开口：

“我梦见小时候，他要去执行一个S级任务。不知为何我哭着闹着非要跟去，自然是被毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“但我只一直哭，抱着他的腿不放手。母亲蹲在在一旁不停地哄着我，试图将我拉开，但没起到什么效果。

“到最后父亲想要将我强行扯开，却被他阻止了。

“他弯下腰无奈地笑着望着我，不轻不重地揉了揉我的头发，然后抱着我上楼。一直到房间里坐下来，他抱着我的手都没有松开分毫。”

男人这么说着，原本坚毅冷俊的脸庞此刻竟变得有些柔和，嘴角轻轻带起一抹笑容，看着前方的视线就像是在一边回忆着，一边与朋友分享小时候的糗事。

然而这明明只是个不曾发生过的梦而已。

鸣人看着他，忍不住开口道：“佐助，鼬他……”

“鸣人，”他开口打断了对方，平淡的声音听不出喜怒：“你听着就好。”

对方张了张嘴巴想要说些什么，但终究忍住了，回过头来盯着自己碗里漂浮在汤上面的油。

“鼬他一边拍着我的后背，一边问我为什么哭。

“我说，害怕。

“他沉默了一下，然后看着我的眼睛非常认真地说：‘哥哥会回来的。’

“‘你在这里，我死都会回来。’

“他戳着我的额头，在我的视线里消失。

“然后，他再也没有回来。”


	2. 第二章

“然后，他再也没有回来。”

他说完后，脸上淡淡的笑意逐渐褪去，只留下一如既往的空洞。

鸣人沉默着低下了头，然后站了起来看向那个从头到尾都不曾换过姿势的男人，“佐助……”

“你够了没啊混蛋！”

“不就是派鼬哥出个A级任务没捎上你吗？”

“大晚上的把我喊出来吃拉面我是很高兴终于能偷个闲，但你就为了  
矫情这个？！”

“怪我派鼬出任务你就直说，还拐弯抹角的又是做梦又是不回来的！有意思吗？！”

“三天就能回来的任务你至于吗，啊？！”

“啊！气死了……”

佐助依旧是坐着，但却毫不退让地直直看向兀自跳脚的金毛：“你懂什么死吊车尾的！”

“我可是拼了命才用轮回天生把鼬给救回来，怎么能因为你那些无关紧要的任务受伤！”

鸣人再次跳脚：“你明明知道鼬哥不可能会受伤的！不就是你自个儿空虚寂寞冷吗？瞎扯什么！”

“知足吧你混蛋！我这边可是半年都见不着我爱罗一次啊混蛋！”

“啊……心好累……”

看着对方说着说着突然从怒气冲天陷入了自己的悲伤当中，像霜打的茄子一样趴在台子上彻底蔫了，佐助冷哼了一声，“这就是你的真实目的吧，鸣人！”

“嫉妒我和鼬天天在一起，你心理不平衡了，是吗。”

“哈？”鸣人根本无法理解眼前这个人的大脑回路是怎样的构造：“嫉妒你？”

“拜托，我这边都快忙死了，哪有时间嫉妒你啊……”

“况且你一个人一厢情愿地往鼬哥身上贴明眼人都能看出来，哪像我跟我爱罗早就互相坦白了，我有什么好羡慕你的？”

说到最后鸣人明显有些幸灾乐祸，更是惹得佐助满腔怒火，最关键的是，对方说的都是事实……

“混蛋，我今天一定要打到你连我爱罗都认不出来！”

“去死吧！害我拉面汤都没喝完，是我打到你鼬哥用万花筒写轮眼都认不出来吧！”

外面的桌子，在此之前一直闲聊吃拉面的七代火影的护卫队们：

“要不要进去拉拉架……”

“不要管啦，哪一个都惹不起。”

“可是明天春野大人看到两人身上的伤……”

“难得闲一下，春野大人只会教训他们两个，不会责怪我们的。”

“…………那继续吧，刚刚说到哪儿了？”


	3. 第三章

3.

鼬那天敲响火影办公室的门时，他正埋头于堆积如山的文件中偷看有两块板砖那么厚的，线人呈上来的五代目风影近两个月的一举一动。开始还以为是鹿丸来取批改的文件，吓得他手一抖，差点下意识地就要用飞雷神逃走。

不过鸣人两秒钟后便反应过来不是鹿丸，因为那家伙忙成狗，象征性地敲一下门就会立马推门进来，哪会在外面等。

“咳，进来吧。”飞快地把东西藏好，鸣人拿起印章作出一副勤勤恳恳、日理万机的样子。

“是。”

听着这个声音，我们的七代目大人又是一惊，抬起头就看见那个穿着黑色和服，束着长发的男人正低头推开门进来。

“鼬哥？”他先是看了看眼前的男人，又看了看他身后，有些不可置信，“你怎么来了？佐助没跟来？”

那家伙，不会是腿断了吧？竟然没有贴着鼬哥跟过来……

想到这里，鸣人眼中暗了一下。

就算过去这么久了，佐助还是很反感鼬跟木叶的高层有任何接触，除非是必要的事情，而且他也绝对会跟来的。因为当年的事情，他一直无法释怀。

“七代目大人。”男人并没有回答他的话，而是以下属之姿单膝跪下，视线不曾离开地板。

鸣人看着面前向他示忠的男人微微皱起了眉头，“鼬，你还没有恢复忍者的身份，更不是我的下属，起来吧。”

“我就是为了这件事情来的，七代目大人。”男人恭敬的样子挑不出一丝不妥，然而言语之中却丝毫没有商量的意思：“请允许我进入柱部工作。”

鸣人愣了一下，随即面露难色，欲言又止道：“这……佐助他…”

“我早些年就向他许诺过，无论如何都不会再让你以忍者的身份执行任务了，所以……”

正所谓一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。曾经的鼬为了木叶，选择抛弃一切，家人、名声、甚至是自己的命。现在的鼬，也丝毫没有改变当初那为了村子甘愿牺牲一切的决心。

所以，佐助无时无刻不在担心着哥哥又会瞒着他，在暗地里进行一系列的自我毁灭程序。虽说现在的木叶很和平，现在的忍界很安定，但宵小之徒、图谋不轨的，依旧暗藏着不少。因此，为了阻止鼬重蹈覆辙，作为当年被蛇咬的弟弟，决定阻止一切的开始，绝不让他插手木叶内部的事情。

鼬也明白这点，所以为了让弟弟安心，他也确实是在村子里安安分分地以平民的身份过了四年，每天买菜烧饭，打扫卫生，陪不出任务的佐助练练手脚，看看书研究研究忍术什么的，本以为这样佐助会渐渐放下心来，但结果却不是那么如他所愿。

“弟弟给您添麻烦了，请见谅。”鼬有些歉意，“本来就是叛忍，曾经惹出了那么多事情，之后能恢复身份就已经是恩惠了，却还如此麻烦您……”

“都是我教管不周。”

鸣人本没有这层意思，所以听着对方这么说心里非常不安，忙摆手解释道：“不不不，鼬哥你别这样……”

“而且你本来就比我年长，大家都这么熟了，所以能不能站起来说话？”这样我真的很烦恼啊……

男人自动忽略了对方的话，继续上面的问题：“佐助那边我会解决，只要您这边盖个章就好了。”

“可以吗，七代目火影大人。”

不是问句，是肯定。鸣人顿感头疼，为什么这种时候鹿丸不在呢？盖章吧，佐助一定会杀了他的，不盖吧，鼬哥一定会跪在这里不走。

鼬哥为了村子牺牲了那么多，现在这样一个小小的请求都不同意的话，他自己心里都各种过意不去，可是佐助……

“鼬哥，你为什么那么想进柱部呢？进暗部怎么样？”佐助在暗部，这样的话，那家伙也不会废话太多了。

“柱部仍在建设改善期间，我想尽一份力，而暗部，本来就已经完善了，有佐助在就行了。”

鸣人表示自己都被说服了，而且他也动心了，因为鼬确实能力非凡，而且经验丰富，然而佐助那个犊子虽然不会忤逆哥哥的意思，但是事后一定会找他麻烦！

“哎……”无奈地叹了口气，鼬哥果然是一心一意为了村子啊，毕竟战后才四年，很多地方都需要优秀的人才，鸣人最后问道：“为什么一定要去柱部呢，做做文书的工作好了，这样也不用出去执行任务，也可以为我分担很多事情的。”

鼬沉默了一下，咬了咬牙：

“我真的已经受够了烧饭打扫卫生这种事情了，死都要出去出任务放松一下！”


	4. 第四章

4.  
“事情就是这样。”男人嘴里包着满满的西瓜，说出来的话有些模糊不清：“刚送来的冰镇西瓜，你要不要尝一块？超甜！”

佐助看了看盘子里东倒西歪的西瓜片，又瞟了眼对方脸上粘着的像苍蝇一样的西瓜子，闭眼忍下了一巴掌把那些全呼下来了冲动，自动忽略了后半句，“那你昨晚怎么不说清楚？”

“你拐弯抹角的，我哪知道你想问什么！”鸣人撇了撇嘴，抱怨道：“还害我今早被小樱骂了一顿……”

“对了，还是她提醒我把事情说清楚，省得你胡思乱想。”

佐助垂目面无表情地看着对方桌上杂乱的文件沉默不语，渐渐凝重起来的气氛愣是让鸣人停下了吃西瓜不吐西瓜子的嘴：“怎么了……”

“……鸣人，”男人依旧是看着文件，但眉头却越皱越紧：“到底是谁在你批改文件的时候送来西瓜这种麻烦的事物当茶点心的？”

“西瓜水滴得到处都是，啧。”

“哈？你刚刚‘啧’了一声对吧！”鸣人拿着半片西瓜的手下意识地收紧，“‘啧’了一声对吧你这混蛋！”

男人丝毫不掩饰嫌弃的眼神，直直地看着对方手里不断滴下来的西瓜水：“敢把这种甜腻的东西滴到我暗部的文件上，你就死定了。”

说完也不顾鸣人是怎样青筋爆现地拍桌站起来，直接转身走人。关上门的一瞬间，他听见西瓜皮砸在门上的水渍声，伴随着对方暴跳如雷的怒骂一起响起：

“你还是不是人啊！大热天的连口西瓜都不让我吃吗混蛋！我一定要用口水把你的文件泡一遍啊死兄控！”

5.

擦擦嘴把只剩下西瓜皮的盘子放在一边，男人重重地靠在椅背上缓缓地吐了口气。

楼下那棵树上不断地传来知了的叫声，在这炎热的下午着实让人心烦意乱。刺目的阳光透过他背后的落地窗闯了进来，勤勤恳恳地为这不大不小的办公室升温。

其实那些话，是鼬在临走前告诉鸣人，如果自己的弟弟闹起来，该怎么跟他说的。

佐助他最恨鼬为了村子做这做那的，因为鼬已经做得太多了，已经足够了，该为自己着想了，该为自己而活了。

所以，如果鸣人以火影的身份搬出“不可浪费村中优秀的人力资源”这种解释，佐助也许会当场翻脸。

他可以自己去为村子执行各种S级任务，去和高层打交道，去帮忙完善内部系统，去参加一系列政治性问题，但是他无法允许鼬去做那些事情。

因为他不想好不容易活过来的哥哥，再去接触一丝一毫那些见不得人的黑暗，那些所谓的内部事宜。就好像这些，会瞬间把那个强大如斯的男人吞噬得干干净净。

鼬正是深知这一点，所以才会以这样的借口表示自己进柱部的理由并不完全是为村子着想，同时也是出于自己的私心。

看佐助方才的样子，鸣人明白他只是半信半疑罢了。

不过要说鼬在木叶最困难的最急需人手的战后几年一直保持沉默，却在相对从战后萧条期走出渐渐步入正轨的现在，决定恢复忍者身份进柱部，其中的缘由，鸣人也差不多能猜到……

“真是，大家也都不容易啊……”

轻声的叹息转瞬便被此起彼伏的蝉声淹没，带着夏季的炎热一同熔化在空气里。


	5. 第五章

6.  
清晨五点的木叶还笼罩在一层薄薄的晨雾中，天边才微微放光，空气带着丝丝寒意被吸进肺里轻轻呼出，顿时觉得五脏六腑都清凉了。

街上没有什么行人，安静得连隔壁街的狗吠声都能听见，只遇见几个早起晨练的，穿着运动服脖子上挂着毛巾，一边调整着呼吸一边控制着速度。

路边的早餐店已经开门，蒸笼被掀开的时候涌出白茫茫的蒸气，转瞬间就吞没了老板的脸，整个世界似乎都变得朦胧一片。

或许雾影之术就是买包子的人发明的。

佐助这么想着，不紧不慢地往木叶的大门走去。

负责检查出入的两名忍者正打开布满刀伤剑痕的厚重的大门，带起的风卷起灰尘向四周散去。

“早啊！”两人看见佐助先后打着招呼：“起这么早？”

后者面部稍显缓和，点头回应对方的问好：“早。”然后便脚尖轻点，轻巧地跃上了门头，背对村子面朝远方大片的树海盘膝坐下。

正好此时，晨阳冉冉升起，如海洋般浩瀚的树海蒙上了一层朦朦胧胧却又气势恢宏的炫金。光芒惊起成群的鸟雀，如虔诚的信徒，朝拜般的向朝阳飞去。

男人不禁闭上了眼睛，忍者习惯性的戒备和警惕不自觉地悉数散去，享受着这大自然的壮阔。

下面的两名中忍看了看上方的身影，又看了看彼此，耸耸肩表示不懂一个暗部副部长为什么要坐在门头上。

佐助抱着胳膊坐在这里，看着太阳越爬越高再越沉越低，看着人们熙来攘往又望着他们逐渐散去。随着时间一点一点地从指缝流逝，心脏部位的疼痛也不断地渗透全身，缓慢而坚定。

在血色残阳彻底消失在地平线的那一刻，他只觉得那钻心的疼痛仿佛能撕裂灵魂，痛到想吐。

已经是第三天了。

鼬没有回来。

也许他从来就没有回来过，也许先前的一切都只是自己的幻想，鼬他早就已经死了，被他亲手杀死的。当初他的鲜血在自己指尖滑过的温热触感还是那么的清晰，就像是上一秒的事情。

幸福太不真实了，只废了一只轮回眼就挽回鼬的性命，然后就像什么都没发生一样在村子里活着，怎么想都是不可能的事情。

自己，不过是做了一个长达四年的梦而已，现在，梦醒了。

从门头上跳下来，沿着来时的路往回走，身边一切嘈杂的声音全都消失得无影无踪，他甚至觉得自己仿佛脱离了这个世界，这个没有鼬的世界，独自走在时空之外。

一身便服的七代目站在井野家的花店门口挑选着仙人掌，余光瞟到了这个一脸空洞就像是失去意识的男人，心中顿感不妙，他开口喊道：“佐助？”

“发生什么了？”

男人抬起头，视线终于有了焦距：“鸣人……”

“杀了我吧。”

金发的男人冷下了声音：“你在说什么。”

“不杀了我的话，我可能会毁了木叶，”他直视着对方渐渐凝起杀意的蓝色瞳孔，“作为影，你应该分得清孰亲孰重吧。”

“杀了我。”

以他的实力，自己犹豫的瞬间，整个木叶就会被席卷。鸣人很清楚这一点，所以话语间已然调动起了全部的九尾查克拉，“原因是什么？总得给我个理由吧。”

“因为正是这个地方，”男人睁开右眼，令人心生不祥的万花筒写轮眼飞速地变幻着，须佐能乎迅速武装上全身，“葬送了鼬的一生！”

鸣人看着佐助的身后却顾不得解释，对方已经要动手了，为了以防万一九尾模式瞬间启动，“冷静一下！”

九喇嘛和须佐能乎庞大的身躯突然出现在街道上，路人们惊呼着四散而逃，火影楼那边已然开始行动。

“少废话，要么杀了我，要么看着你要守护的一切化为飞灰！”佐助这么说着，就要踏前一步的时候，身后传来了一个声音：

“愚蠢的弟弟，你又在发什么癫。”

男人顿时愣在了原地，而鸣人也松了一口气，解除了九尾模式。

须佐能乎随着他的转身开始土崩瓦解，看着身后不远处的人，他的脑子一片空白。

“哥哥……你回来了。”

鼬还没有反应过来，对方就已经扑过来将他紧紧地抱在怀里，一遍一遍地念着哥哥。

一路风尘仆仆的男人柔和了视线，轻轻回抱着这个总是不让他省心的弟弟，温和地在他耳边说着：“我回来了。”

看着在街上相拥的两人，又回头看了看已然全部围过来的各种暗部、柱部、火影护卫队等等一系列各组织的忍者，还有满头青筋暴起挥舞着拳头冲过来的木叶高级顾问兼忍者医院院长——春野樱，鸣人表示自己真的很烦恼，真的。

站在一旁眼见着佐助完全无视了自己，他攥紧了拳头，在小樱的拳头砸上自己右脸的前一秒心想：

佐助，你到底有没有考虑过我的感受？

其实我对你……

我对你一直……

一直……

一直羡慕嫉妒恨啊！

秀恩爱的家伙断JJ啊混蛋！

心好累啊！

我爱罗，我好想你……


	6. 第六章

7.

跪坐在矮桌前不紧不慢地沏着茶，男人褪去了干练的忍者服装换上了宇智波一族黑色的和服，平淡的脸看不出丝毫情绪。

“跪下。”

他甚至没有抬头看一眼桌对面的男人，只轻轻巧巧地吐出这两个字。而那人似乎早就猜到了他会这么说，几乎是同一时间就垂目跪了下来。

鼬仍是没有施舍给他一个眼神，只是双手捧着精致的白瓷茶杯，任由其温度一点一点地散失。

房里没有点灯，随着夜色降临渐渐陷入一层厚重诡秘的黑暗之中，那微弱的月光也只能映出房间的一角。

不知过去了多久，跪着的人只觉得自己的膝盖已然没有知觉，对面的人终于开口了。

“明面上鹿丸是暗部的部长，你是副部长。但是鹿丸同时又是总参谋长和外交部部长，所以暗部的实权其实在你手里。

“你知道为什么，七代目要绕这么一道弯子先任命鹿丸为暗部的部长，又以鹿丸的名义任命你为副部长吗？”

佐助低头不语，鼬顿了一下，继续说道：

“你知道的，不是吗。”

“暗部是影的直属部队，既为影执行各种隐秘任务又负责着其的性命安全。”

“而高层是绝对不会允许你，宇智波、佐助，成为暗部的部长的。”

众所周知，所谓的副位平时并没有什么实权，但当正位意外身亡后便可直接上任，其真正的作用只是为了防止正位意外身亡后产生骚乱和动荡。

虽然看上去鸣人只是给了佐助一个虚职，但是高层里那些老狐狸又怎会猜不到鸣人真正的用意，于是当即便提出反对，但却被春野樱以“借此既可以表示我们对宇智波鼬情面，又可以用一个虚职来安抚宇智波佐助这个不安定份子”为由驳回了。

如果不是他为村子所做的一切，在战后被六代目卡卡西正式公告使得民心所向，木叶的高层是不可能允许佐助就这么轻轻松松地解除叛忍身份的。

正所谓，一朝被蛇咬，十年怕井绳。那些总是压着影一头的高层们能让他回归已是最大的让步。至于再让宇智波一族手握大权，涉足村子内部事宜，那是绝对不可能的。

即便六代目高举着鼬对村子的牺牲和贡献，硬逼高层们放宽对佐助的限制，也没能让他们再退一步。

到鸣人上任后，在这四年里，先前的两位顾问也先后被他用各种理由强制性闲赋在村子里了。

“七代目曾对我说过，只要他在位一天，就绝不会让他人干涉自己作为影的决定。”

“也许现在离那一步还有些距离，但他依旧在坚持着，我也相信他能做到。”

鼬终于抬起了头，在黑暗中仅凭着那一丝微弱的月光看着自己的弟弟：“你知道他是为了什么才作出这样的决定，并且毫不犹豫地一直为此努力着吗？”

闻此，佐助收紧了拳头使得指节都有些发白。

男人顿了一下，缓缓地吸了一口气，“他是在为你我的今后铺路。

“如果不是他想尽办法让樱进入高层成为高级顾问，如果不是他把前高层遗留下来的势力‘根’转型成‘柱’，在前高层后来推上来的现任高层的阻拦下，你以为你能轻轻松松地进暗部手握火影的性命身家吗？”

“你以为我能说进柱部就进柱部吗？那些高层在木叶有多树大根深你不知道吗？你以为有着鸣人的维护你就可以张狂了吗？”

佐助松开了紧攥着的手，“……这我都知道。”

“鸣人所做的一切我都……”

他的话还没说完就被鼬打断了，“我今日说这么多，并不是再强调一遍鸣人对你有多上心，毕竟这一点你早就知道了不是吗。”

“我只是想告诉你，你我在村子里的处境，并不轻松。”

“不知道有多少双眼睛在盯着、等着我们犯错。”

“你这般恣意妄为，由着性子来，且不说会牵连到我，毕竟我本就不该活着。”

“哥！”佐助听着男人说这话，当下心里一急就要站起来，但无奈腿没了知觉愣是又坐了回去，“什么不该活着，我……”

“你闭嘴。”鼬放下了手里早已凉透的茶杯：“我死了就算了，但你必须得活着！”

“你知道此次在街上公然与火影对峙，会给樱带来多大的麻烦吗？她在高层中本就受到各方打压！”

“你知道那些拼命想要保住你我职位的人会因此承受多少来自其他高层的压力和逼迫吗？”

一向冷静从容的男人说到最后竟气得猛地拍着桌子怒斥道：“你太任意妄为了宇智波佐助！”

佐助被他的动作惊出了一身冷汗，从小到大从未见过哥哥对自己发这么大的火，他慌慌张张地站起来，不顾发麻的腿踉踉跄跄地绕过桌子跪到鼬身旁。

“哥，哥，我错了，对不起，你别生气……”

“说好了三天回来，结果我等了一天你都没回来，我以为……所以就……”

“我真的知道错了，你别生我气……”

他小心翼翼地看着哥哥的侧脸即便只隐隐约约地看见一个轮廓，除去四年前那日等着被他用轮回天生召唤回来的鼬睁开眼睛，佐助从未如此忐忑不安过。

鼬轻轻叹了一口气转过身来看着佐助，语气是前所未有的温柔和坚定对他说：

“你在这里，我死都会回来的。”

这句话，如此熟悉地和梦中的情节重合在一起。风起，吹散了遮盖着一轮明月的残云，皎洁的月光刹那间便洋洋洒洒地透了进来，照亮了一方天地。

男人精致却又带着一抹沧桑的脸在月光下显得愈发温和如玉，那双深邃的瞳孔更是如同一汪潭水般深不见底。

佐助愣愣地看着眼前的男人，心里的某个地方瞬间塌陷，大脑还没有作出反应，双臂已经伸出来紧紧地环住了鼬即便多年闲赋但依旧紧致的腰身。

将脸深深地埋在对方的脖颈处，那人洗完澡后的肥皂味和洗发水味随即缭绕在鼻尖。双手一丝一寸地抚上他的后背，那微凉的体温渗透单薄的布料清清楚楚地传达到他略显灼热的掌心。

就在他觉得心里有着什么在叫嚣着即将席卷全部理智时，被抱住的男人迟疑着开口喊着他的名字，“佐助……”

“嗯。”

……

……

“顶到我了……”


	7. 第七章

8.

“万分抱歉，七代目大人。”他这么说着，话语间是极为真挚的沉痛和歉意。

鸣人食指轻点着桌面，看着面前单膝跪地深低着头的男人，并没有像往常那样出声阻止，脸上的表情晦涩不明，他淡淡道：“你明明知道的，但凡是牵扯到你，无论是再微不足道的事情，都足以让他失控。”

鼬依旧低头，像往常那样沉默着将五感压制到只留一双耳朵去聆听上司的话，他小心翼翼地减缓着通身查克拉运转的速度以至于现在一个普通人都能杀死他，借此表明对上位者的绝对服从。

男人的沉默在他意料之中，鸣人继续不紧不慢地说着，淡淡的语气听不出喜怒，“既然如此，你又为何要特地进柱部，以出任务为借口离开村子，甚至连我都利用上了？”

“为什么不安安分分地留在村子里，留在家里，这样大家都能顺心如意。”

鼬嘴角轻扬的样子鸣人看不见，但那语气里的不容反驳的笃定倒是显而易见，“我们为村子所用的路，不正是您亲手一步一步铺好的吗。”

鸣人拍了拍额头，笑得无奈，“果然，嘴上功夫比不过鼬哥……”

“我啊，站在村子的立场上，看到优秀的人才就手痒，尤其是你——宇智波鼬。”

“你的能力，无须多说。”

鸣人十指交叉支着下巴，似笑非笑地看着这个聪明到让人恐惧的男人。

“能为村子效劳，是属下的荣幸，七代目大人。”

鼬还是无动于衷的样子，一字一句都听不出什么端倪。鸣人的脸色却沉了下来，“鼬，你到底在想什么，我也差不多能猜出来，为什么就不能摊开了说清楚？”

也不想再兜圈子了，鸣人开门见山道：“你想借着为柱部执行任务为由，一步一步的让佐助习惯你不在身边的生活吧。”

“你想就这样缓慢而坚定地离开他的人生吗？”

“你为什么总是要把所有的事情都自己一个人背？难道我们这些同伴都是死的吗！”

“你到底……”

鸣人越说语气越重，然后话还没说完就被下方那人斥声狠狠地打断了，“你还不明白吗！”

办公室陷入了一片诡异的静默，鼬依旧是低着头，一副恪尽职守的姿态，仿佛方才那句掷地有声的话不是他说的一般。

鸣人咬了咬牙，放在桌上的双手紧了又紧，终究是叹了一口气，说不尽的无奈，“……我明白。”

“……”鼬看着地板的纹路，微微吸了一口气缓缓地闭上了眼睛，声音听起来有些无法掩饰的颤抖：“我已经，成为他致命的弱点了。”

“在战后的第一个月，我就知晓了这一点。”

“但是那个时候他的情绪异常的不稳定，时时刻刻都担心着我会离他而去，担心着我根本就没有活过来。一旦我离开村子去了别的地方，哪怕是片刻，他都会失控。”

“所以四年里我在村子里寸步不离，本以为可以渐渐安抚他的情绪，但是…………”

“当年那场战斗他占尽优势，然而敌人不过是变成了我的样子，他就愣在原地任由对方的苦无、手里剑席卷，躲都不躲。顷刻间优势散尽。”

“……退一万步说，我也正好在那场战斗中，那他因为无法判断犹豫或是愣在原地，也还能勉勉强强接受。”

“但是，”鼬攥紧了拳头，指节泛白，“那只是一个普通的不能再普通的变身术，而我，我明明就身处远在千里的木叶养伤。”

“那是个，连三岁孩子都骗不过的把戏，他却僵在那里动都不敢动！他不是因为无法分辨幻术的真实性，他只是单纯的无法对顶着我的样子的敌人下手。”

男人轻吐了一口气，压下了被挑起来的火气，再次开口已是一如既往的平淡，“正如您所说的，与我有关的事情，他都停止了思考。现下还没有敌人发现这一点，上次的事情，也是那名忍者情急之下误打误撞而已，但是，如果被有心之人知道了，要他死，简直是易如反掌。”

“对于忍者来说，战斗中一个小小的分神都是致命的，更别说他彻底失去了战意！”

听着鼬这么说，鸣人心里五味杂陈，这些他都知道，但是……

“所以，你决定要割除他这个弱点吗？”

“是的，七代目大人。”鼬的语气不容反驳，带着他特有的强势，“先是断断续续地离开几天，然后隔段时间一点一点地增加离开的天数，总会让他习惯我不在身边，让他习惯不去太在乎我这个哥哥。”

“就像是，温水煮青蛙吗……”鸣人垂目，意味不明。

鼬不说话，他知道鸣人定是真的恼了，这位火影大人，最见不到同伴分离。然而预料之中的斥责反驳并没有铺天盖地的轰炸而来，来自前方的声音是那人特有的温暖和坚定。

“可是啊鼬，你有没有想过，每天支撑着佐助从血肉模糊的任务中归来的，是有个人在家里等着他。”

“是你在家里等着他。”

“再难如登天的任务，再九死一生的境地，再血流如注的负伤，他爬着，都会回来。为什么？”

“不过是因为你在等他回家。”

“正是这个信念，或许可以在生死关头救你这个宝贝弟弟一命，不是吗。”

早晨的太阳升到恰到好处的位置，阳光适时地从办公桌后的落地窗外直直地透了进来，金发的男人背着光在阴影中笑得比阳光还要温暖。鼬低着头没有看见这一幕，但对方话语之间的温暖却是一丝不落地映进了心里。

“我明白了，七代目大人。”

商量了一下，鸣人想出了个办法，有时间的话他就结出一些影分身，变身成鼬的样子与佐助对战。

就这么简单，慢慢来，坚持训练的话，总会有效果的。

“那么，我就先离开了。”鼬这么说着，抬腿站了起来，全过程未曾抬起头，直至转身离开，关上门站在办公室外面时，才慢慢调动起查克拉保证可以迅速迎战。

听着脚步声渐渐远离，鸣人抱着胳膊重重地向后靠着，柔软的椅背让他一阵轻松，全身都叫嚣着该去推拿一下了————和鼬玩心眼，是一件很累的事情。

“怎么样，都听见了吧，佐助。”

9.

“这些话还是你亲自听鼬哥说出来比较好，但是他又不可能会跟你讲，所以你就只能‘旁听’了。”鸣人话音落下，身侧空无一人的地方就产生了一丝空间扭曲，一道黑色身影渐渐显现出来。只见佐助双手抱臂站在鸣人身旁，正面沉如水地看着鼬离去时关上的门，不知在想什么。

“你怎么确定鼬不会察觉到我也在这里？”凭哥哥的实力，自己就算是拼了命地屏住气息去隐藏身形，在哥哥眼里也会如同黑夜里的萤火那般显眼和蹩脚。

鸣人端起杯子狠狠地猛灌了几口水方才心满意足地抹了抹嘴边漏出来的水，“别说你已经隐藏了身形和气息，就算你明晃晃大刺刺地站在我旁边，鼬哥也不会发现的……”

“他在以下属的身份谈公事的时候，向来都是只留下耳朵听、只留下嘴巴说，其他的感知力或是视线甚至是查克拉都会收起来，以表示对上司的绝对服从和尊敬。怎么说呢，就像是把脖子放在我的苦无下面，告诉我，我可以随时取他的性命……”鸣人这么说着的时候，神色有些黯淡，放在桌子上的两只手十指交错着拧在了一起。

佐助侧目瞟了他一眼，暗自叹了口气，无奈道：“别想太多，他并不是因为身份尴尬才会如此向你尽显忠诚，你不需要自责。况且……”

男人顿了一下，“他也没必要跟你这种白痴表忠心。”不放心我们的人又不是你，就算是作，也不会浪费力气作给你这个白痴看。佐助心里如是想着，鼬本来就是这种极重规矩的人，只是他一时忘了而已。  
鸣人脸色黑了几分，虽然知道对方是在蹩脚地安慰自己，但是，他绝对也是想要顺便打击自己一下，那满满的都是鄙夷的口气让鸣人想要跳脚。

“你刚刚看不起我了对吧佐助！你一定把我当白痴了对吧！”

“吵死了，死吊车尾的闭嘴。”

“你个混蛋，我今天一定要……”

火影室这边如何混乱且揭过不提，让我们镜头切换看看鼬在做什么。  
井野表示她不知道自己今天踩了什么狗屎运，那个站在她家店门口等着开门的真的是那个如暗夜彼岸花般神秘深邃而又充斥着绝望之美的男人，宇智波鼬吗？！

今天早上八点零三分，山中井野站在自家店门口拉开卷门的时候，只后悔自己为什么没有早一点开门，为什么没有穿上前两天买的那条新旗袍而是穿着满是草莓的睡衣睡裤，为什么没有画点淡妆做个头发而是顶着满头可以引来一群鸟雀的最新鸟巢造型，为什么？

“欢迎光临井野花店，不知道鼬先生您需要什么呢？方便的话可以告诉我您要送给什么人吗，这样我就可以推荐您买那种暗藏花语的花了哦。”三秒钟接受了自己的形象，一秒钟燃起了女人的八卦心，然后花零点一秒钟冲到了对方的面前大献殷勤，井野觉得自己今天要掀起木叶一场巨大的失恋浪潮。


	8. 第八章

10.

山中井野是个热情洋溢，有如大波斯菊般灿烂而又落落大方的女孩子，鼬对她的印象不错，最关键的是这个女孩子在情报部工作，再加上性格的原因使得她在村中的人缘很好，所以鼬觉得这种事情来问她是最合适的。

“早上好，山中小姐，我并不是来买花的。”见女孩灿烂的笑脸，他微微一笑端的是温润如玉，“我来是想向你请教一些事情。”

井野被对方的笑容闪到，但很快就回过神来，问道：“什么事情？我一定会尽力帮忙。”

示意男人到店里坐下谈，井野收起了方才不正经的念头，能让鼬登门拜访的事情，肯定不是小事。

弯腰微笑着为对面的男人沏上一杯花茶，井野放下精致的茶壶坐回了身后的沙发，“那么，是什么事情呢？”

鼬低头看着茶杯里静静摇曳着的淡白茉莉，端起来抿了一口，面上不显心里却在组织着语言，纠结着措词。咽下满口清香的茉莉花茶，他放下茶杯，总觉得他要说的这个话题有些尴尬，“嗯…不知你是否知道村中有哪些品行端正的单身姑娘……”

“……”还真的是小事！井野的微笑还僵在脸上，努力把含在嘴里的茶咽下了下去，捏着茶杯的手都有些颤抖，“鼬桑，您这是想找对象？”你的痴汉弟弟怎么办？！这种事情你来拜托我？我会被佐助拿去祭祖的好吗！她在心里质问，脸上却依然是干笑着。

鼬愣了一下，随后笑着摆手解释道：“不，不是我，是佐助。他也不小了，该成家立业了。”

“佐助？他不是才22 吗，”井野迅速冷静了下来，心里有些疑惑，“您怎么会突然想起来给他相亲？”

鼬有些欲言又止，想到山中井野是情报部的三队长之一，定是个口风紧的，于是说道：“佐助他，最近有些精力过盛，我想他也到了那种年纪了，总是一个人也不好……”

代替已故的父亲在情报部工作，其间最重要的修行之一就是无论接触到多么骇人听闻的情报，都要迅速冷静下来专心分析，这样才能呈报上最准确关键的信息。总是对这一点不以为然的井野，突然很庆幸自己即便不重视这个准则但却从未落下这方面的修行。你看，现在不就派上用场了吗？

“精力过盛，是吗……”天知道她是花了多大的力气才把手里的茶杯稳稳的放回杯垫。

鼬这句话什么意思她当然知道，甚至都能大概猜出来佐助是做了什么才被鼬冠上这个形容词的。她现在已经不知道是该说这个男人的确是个体贴温柔的好哥哥，还是该说他真的是感情迟钝。

组织着语言，井野故作无奈地循循善诱道：

“鼬哥啊，感情这种事情一个巴掌拍不响，这得你情我愿。村子里好姑娘当然有了，可是佐助心目中的好姑娘就不一定有了。而且以佐助的性格，想来是不愿意跟一个陌生的女孩子见面吃饭聊天调情勾搭的，他肯定是喜欢顺其自然。就算他听你的话去和那个女孩子见面，也一定是全程冷着脸放杀气。所以啊，这种事情急不来，佐助还年轻嘛……”

听着井野絮絮叨叨地说着，鼬虽然知道这些都是借口，但却又不知道她拒绝给佐助介绍对象的原因。不过想一想也对，因为以前的事情，佐助非常反感别人给他规划安排人生，就算是自己也不例外。

打消了私自给他相亲的念头，鼬决定回家和佐助好好谈一谈这个问题，于是和井野说了几句客套话后就告辞了，临走的时候，对方还送了他一瓶插好的紫荆花①，站在门口送他的时候笑得耐人寻味。

路边的佐井看了眼前面那男人捧着花的背影，走进了井野的花店正好看见了对方正一脸“奸笑”地看着鼬越走越远，他不由得寒毛倒竖，脸上笑得无害，嘴巴却毫不留情：“你在花里面下了催情粉了？”

“……你那什么话，我会做这种下三滥的事情吗？”

“会。”

“…………你走。”

注释①紫荆花的花语是兄弟手足情深，晋代文人陆机有诗云：“三荆欢同株，四鸟悲异林。”后来逐渐演化为兄弟分而复合的故事。

PS：其实井野也想下药的，只是有心无胆……

11.

佐助回来的时候闻到了一缕淡渺清香，走进屋的时候正好看见鼬侧坐在对着庭院的檐廊下，低头专心致志地整理着一瓶绽放得绚烂的紫荆花。此刻晨阳斜照，施施然地拂在那人的眉目间，端的是时光静好，景致如画。

放轻脚步走到男人身旁曲腿坐下，嘴角不由得带起一抹藏不住的笑意，“哪来的花？”

抬头看了佐助一眼，鼬低头拨正最后一枝花，“山中家的那个小姑娘送的。”

“井野？”佐助眉头皱了皱，“你去找她的？”

“……路过。”他心情貌似不怎么好，鼬决定先把相亲这个话题往后压一压。

佐助心中不悦，眉头皱得更紧，“她跟你套什么近乎？”

对于他莫名其妙的火气，鼬已经习惯了，只要和别的女人多说几句话他便会这般沉下脸。随手取出花里插着的小小卡片扔到了佐助脚边，然后默默地拿起身后的喷壶轻轻地给满瓶的紫花洒着水。

佐助伸手捡起那张淡粉的卡片，上面写了一行秀气的字，是紫荆花的花语。他捏着卡片有些尴尬，自己刚才貌似神经过头了……

“明天有任务吗？”鼬问道。

佐助想了一下，回道，“没有。”

“那明天就跟我去修炼吧，我的影分身之术也不差。”

“嗯？”他故作不解，鼬斜睨了他一眼，面无表情道：“不是都听见了吗，还装什么。”

佐助额头上的冷汗唰得就下来了，鸣人那个混蛋，信誓旦旦的说什么鼬绝对不会发现，回头一定要揍死他！

明显是猜到了他在想什么，鼬无奈笑道：“我确实是没有发现你的气息，但是我能猜到。”

鼬的话让佐助一愣，随即反应了过来，苦笑道：“哥，你有时候真的聪明得让人心生畏惧……”

“其实稍一想想就能猜到。鸣人他明明知道我这么做的原因，但还要套我的话让我自己亲口说出来，很明显你一定在旁边。他希望你能亲耳听我说，我也就顺水推舟，不枉他如此煞费苦心。”

从一开始就知道我如果出任务佐助一定会失控，但他却只是象征性地阻拦一下，不过是借此机会让我和佐助坦白。如此一来，即能逼着佐助把自身的弱点割除，否则我就会离开，也能将我留在佐助身边，着实是煞费苦心了……

鼬这么想着，不由得感慨，曾经那个直来直去的小鬼如今也学会拐着弯地帮助朋友了。

“明天我会和我的影分身一起对你发起攻击，你能受的住吧。”肯定句，不容商量，鼬在修炼方面可不会对弟弟手软，“必须要无差别地消灭所有影分身。”

“不行！你在一旁看着就行，”佐助急了，当场反驳道：“万一我伤了你的本体怎么办？”

鼬放下喷水壶，面无表情地看着一脸焦急的弟弟，话语里是说不尽的嘲讽，一如多年前那个一口一个“愚蠢”的晓之鼬，从容不迫满目蔑视让人心生怯意：

“你以为，你能伤到我吗？”

实力受到了质疑，佐助当下也燃起了战意：“你可别小看我……”

见他不甘示弱的样子，鼬扬唇轻笑，抬目看向满庭春光明媚，留给佐助一个极精致优雅的侧脸和修长的脖颈，后者则生生咬着牙忍着凑上去舔舐那人裸露的锁骨和胸口的冲动。

微风吹拂，男人黑发轻扬，眉目俊秀英气逼人，裸露在外的肌肉紧致而又形状姣好，宇智波一族略显苍白的皮肤在黑色和服的映衬下更加无力，看起来不是很健壮的身躯实则蕴含着令人心惊的力量。佐助只静静地看着便觉得是永恒，直到对方故作无意地开口问着：

“佐助，你有喜欢的女孩子吗？”

“……没有！”微愣之后便是坚决地否定。

“那你觉得春野怎么样？”

“一个暴力女。”

“那漩涡香菱呢？”

“一个花痴女。”

“……那，山中井野呢？”

“……另一个花痴，而且，她已经有男朋友了。哥，你为什么突然问这些？”看着鼬吞吞吐吐的样子，不好的预感骤升。

“我在想，你一个人久了会不会憋出毛病。”

“为什么这么说？”

鼬转头看向他顿了一下，表情严肃认真，“你最近好像很容易硬，被我碰一下都能擦枪走火。”

佐助满脸通红，嘴巴张了张想说什么却又不知道怎么解释，只觉得眉毛往上，头皮以下的部位非常疼。


	9. 第九章

10.

山中井野是个热情洋溢，有如大波斯菊般灿烂而又落落大方的女孩子，鼬对她的印象不错，最关键的是这个女孩子在情报部工作，再加上性格的原因使得她在村中的人缘很好，所以鼬觉得这种事情来问她是最合适的。

“早上好，山中小姐，我并不是来买花的。”见女孩灿烂的笑脸，他微微一笑端的是温润如玉，“我来是想向你请教一些事情。”

井野被对方的笑容闪到，但很快就回过神来，问道：“什么事情？我一定会尽力帮忙。”

示意男人到店里坐下谈，井野收起了方才不正经的念头，能让鼬登门拜访的事情，肯定不是小事。

弯腰微笑着为对面的男人沏上一杯花茶，井野放下精致的茶壶坐回了身后的沙发，“那么，是什么事情呢？”

鼬低头看着茶杯里静静摇曳着的淡白茉莉，端起来抿了一口，面上不显心里却在组织着语言，纠结着措词。咽下满口清香的茉莉花茶，他放下茶杯，总觉得他要说的这个话题有些尴尬，“嗯…不知你是否知道村中有哪些品行端正的单身姑娘……”

“……”还真的是小事！井野的微笑还僵在脸上，努力把含在嘴里的茶咽下了下去，捏着茶杯的手都有些颤抖，“鼬桑，您这是想找对象？”你的痴汉弟弟怎么办？！这种事情你来拜托我？我会被佐助拿去祭祖的好吗！她在心里质问，脸上却依然是干笑着。

鼬愣了一下，随后笑着摆手解释道：“不，不是我，是佐助。他也不小了，该成家立业了。”

“佐助？他不是才22 吗，”井野迅速冷静了下来，心里有些疑惑，“您怎么会突然想起来给他相亲？”

鼬有些欲言又止，想到山中井野是情报部的三队长之一，定是个口风紧的，于是说道：“佐助他，最近有些精力过盛，我想他也到了那种年纪了，总是一个人也不好……”

代替已故的父亲在情报部工作，其间最重要的修行之一就是无论接触到多么骇人听闻的情报，都要迅速冷静下来专心分析，这样才能呈报上最准确关键的信息。总是对这一点不以为然的井野，突然很庆幸自己即便不重视这个准则但却从未落下这方面的修行。你看，现在不就派上用场了吗？

“精力过盛，是吗……”天知道她是花了多大的力气才把手里的茶杯稳稳的放回杯垫。

鼬这句话什么意思她当然知道，甚至都能大概猜出来佐助是做了什么才被鼬冠上这个形容词的。她现在已经不知道是该说这个男人的确是个体贴温柔的好哥哥，还是该说他真的是感情迟钝。

组织着语言，井野故作无奈地循循善诱道：

“鼬哥啊，感情这种事情一个巴掌拍不响，这得你情我愿。村子里好姑娘当然有了，可是佐助心目中的好姑娘就不一定有了。而且以佐助的性格，想来是不愿意跟一个陌生的女孩子见面吃饭聊天调情勾搭的，他肯定是喜欢顺其自然。就算他听你的话去和那个女孩子见面，也一定是全程冷着脸放杀气。所以啊，这种事情急不来，佐助还年轻嘛……”

听着井野絮絮叨叨地说着，鼬虽然知道这些都是借口，但却又不知道她拒绝给佐助介绍对象的原因。不过想一想也对，因为以前的事情，佐助非常反感别人给他规划安排人生，就算是自己也不例外。

打消了私自给他相亲的念头，鼬决定回家和佐助好好谈一谈这个问题，于是和井野说了几句客套话后就告辞了，临走的时候，对方还送了他一瓶插好的紫荆花①，站在门口送他的时候笑得耐人寻味。

路边的佐井看了眼前面那男人捧着花的背影，走进了井野的花店正好看见了对方正一脸“奸笑”地看着鼬越走越远，他不由得寒毛倒竖，脸上笑得无害，嘴巴却毫不留情：“你在花里面下了催情粉了？”

“……你那什么话，我会做这种下三滥的事情吗？”

“会。”

“…………你走。”

注释①紫荆花的花语是兄弟手足情深，晋代文人陆机有诗云：“三荆欢同株，四鸟悲异林。”后来逐渐演化为兄弟分而复合的故事。

PS：其实井野也想下药的，只是有心无胆……

11.

佐助回来的时候闻到了一缕淡渺清香，走进屋的时候正好看见鼬侧坐在对着庭院的檐廊下，低头专心致志地整理着一瓶绽放得绚烂的紫荆花。此刻晨阳斜照，施施然地拂在那人的眉目间，端的是时光静好，景致如画。

放轻脚步走到男人身旁曲腿坐下，嘴角不由得带起一抹藏不住的笑意，“哪来的花？”

抬头看了佐助一眼，鼬低头拨正最后一枝花，“山中家的那个小姑娘送的。”

“井野？”佐助眉头皱了皱，“你去找她的？”

“……路过。”他心情貌似不怎么好，鼬决定先把相亲这个话题往后压一压。

佐助心中不悦，眉头皱得更紧，“她跟你套什么近乎？”

对于他莫名其妙的火气，鼬已经习惯了，只要和别的女人多说几句话他便会这般沉下脸。随手取出花里插着的小小卡片扔到了佐助脚边，然后默默地拿起身后的喷壶轻轻地给满瓶的紫花洒着水。

佐助伸手捡起那张淡粉的卡片，上面写了一行秀气的字，是紫荆花的花语。他捏着卡片有些尴尬，自己刚才貌似神经过头了……

“明天有任务吗？”鼬问道。

佐助想了一下，回道，“没有。”

“那明天就跟我去修炼吧，我的影分身之术也不差。”

“嗯？”他故作不解，鼬斜睨了他一眼，面无表情道：“不是都听见了吗，还装什么。”

佐助额头上的冷汗唰得就下来了，鸣人那个混蛋，信誓旦旦的说什么鼬绝对不会发现，回头一定要揍死他！

明显是猜到了他在想什么，鼬无奈笑道：“我确实是没有发现你的气息，但是我能猜到。”

鼬的话让佐助一愣，随即反应了过来，苦笑道：“哥，你有时候真的聪明得让人心生畏惧……”

“其实稍一想想就能猜到。鸣人他明明知道我这么做的原因，但还要套我的话让我自己亲口说出来，很明显你一定在旁边。他希望你能亲耳听我说，我也就顺水推舟，不枉他如此煞费苦心。”

从一开始就知道我如果出任务佐助一定会失控，但他却只是象征性地阻拦一下，不过是借此机会让我和佐助坦白。如此一来，即能逼着佐助把自身的弱点割除，否则我就会离开，也能将我留在佐助身边，着实是煞费苦心了……

鼬这么想着，不由得感慨，曾经那个直来直去的小鬼如今也学会拐着弯地帮助朋友了。

“明天我会和我的影分身一起对你发起攻击，你能受的住吧。”肯定句，不容商量，鼬在修炼方面可不会对弟弟手软，“必须要无差别地消灭所有影分身。”

“不行！你在一旁看着就行，”佐助急了，当场反驳道：“万一我伤了你的本体怎么办？”

鼬放下喷水壶，面无表情地看着一脸焦急的弟弟，话语里是说不尽的嘲讽，一如多年前那个一口一个“愚蠢”的晓之鼬，从容不迫满目蔑视让人心生怯意：

“你以为，你能伤到我吗？”

实力受到了质疑，佐助当下也燃起了战意：“你可别小看我……”

见他不甘示弱的样子，鼬扬唇轻笑，抬目看向满庭春光明媚，留给佐助一个极精致优雅的侧脸和修长的脖颈，后者则生生咬着牙忍着凑上去舔舐那人裸露的锁骨和胸口的冲动。

微风吹拂，男人黑发轻扬，眉目俊秀英气逼人，裸露在外的肌肉紧致而又形状姣好，宇智波一族略显苍白的皮肤在黑色和服的映衬下更加无力，看起来不是很健壮的身躯实则蕴含着令人心惊的力量。佐助只静静地看着便觉得是永恒，直到对方故作无意地开口问着：

“佐助，你有喜欢的女孩子吗？”

“……没有！”微愣之后便是坚决地否定。

“那你觉得春野怎么样？”

“一个暴力女。”

“那漩涡香菱呢？”

“一个花痴女。”

“……那，山中井野呢？”

“……另一个花痴，而且，她已经有男朋友了。哥，你为什么突然问这些？”看着鼬吞吞吐吐的样子，不好的预感骤升。

“我在想，你一个人久了会不会憋出毛病。”

“为什么这么说？”

鼬转头看向他顿了一下，表情严肃认真，“你最近好像很容易硬，被我碰一下都能擦枪走火。”

佐助满脸通红，嘴巴张了张想说什么却又不知道怎么解释，只觉得眉毛往上，头皮以下的部位非常疼。


	10. 第十章

14.(上)

鸣人在砂忍村闪到了腰，听小樱说挺严重的，至于怎么闪到的，当事者回来时在医忍院长的质问下只是苦笑着说：“从楼梯上滚了下来。”

他摆出那副惨淡的表情，小樱轻叹了口气，虽然这个借口太蹩脚，但她也问不下去了。

然而这并不是重点，毕竟在从别人口中得知这件事情的佐助看来，鸣人八成是假公济私地以各种借口去找老相好然后在床上太激烈于是遭报应了，根本，不值得同情。

其实如果他能看见鸣人当时的表情的话，以他对鸣人的了解就会知道事情没那么简单了。

鸣人在砂忍村发生了什么且揭过不提（详情请看《鹿丸的烦恼 》如果我不久后写了的话），就他闪了腰这一点我们来展开。

早上八点，火影办公室。

“鹿丸，小樱说我如果泡个温泉会好得更利索……”

“鹿丸，我腰疼，我是不是要死了……”

“鹿丸，我……”

“闭嘴！”男人背对着可怜巴巴趴在办公桌上望着他有气无力装着死的金毛，站在档案柜前合上了文件头疼地揉了揉眉头，“滚去泡温泉，现在，立刻，马上，不然我会后悔作出放你一天假自己却要帮你处理一天事务的决定。”

鹿丸几乎是咬牙切齿地说着这些话，鸣人当即就满血复活直接瞬身走了，完全没有一点腰闪到的样子。

在家里收拾好，他背着个小包走在街上的时候想一个人去太无聊的，摸了摸下巴，他拐了个弯朝宇智波的大院走去。大家都在忙，貌似就佐助和鼬哥今天是闲着的。

佐助坐在矮桌前喝着茶，完全无视站在檐廊敲着玻璃门直跳脚的某人，心里想着，“不走正门的习惯是跟卡卡西那家伙学得吗？”

鼬端着早餐走到佐助身旁的时候，听见推门晃动的声音于是侧头看了过去，只见一个人像只蛤蟆一样面目狰狞地贴在玻璃门上，饶是冷静如他也吓得手一抖，差点把牛奶泼在佐助翘起的头发上。

放下牛奶走过去打开反锁，鸣人当即风一样的拉开门朝依旧无动于衷的佐助扑过去，鼬无奈地摇了摇头，这两个都几岁的人了，还像个孩子一样。

“你这混蛋！为什么不给我开门！”

“你在外边吗？我没看见。”

“放屁！出来单挑混蛋！”

鼬坐下来静静地吃着烤面包喝着牛奶，好像完全看不见对面扭作一团的两个男人。

一番折腾，鸣人道明了来意，佐助皱了皱眉刚想拒绝却看见鼬有些动容的样子，嘴里那个“不”字当即改口，“那就一起吧。”

出村翻过两座山有一个温泉旅馆，木叶的忍者在回村的路上一般都会路过那里，于是那也成了大家经常光顾的地方，毕竟出完任务之后泡个温泉最好了不是吗。

这就是为什么三人推门进去的时候会看见井野、佐井、天天、李还有牙和志乃、赤丸。

“哎？大家都在啊！”鸣人有些发愣，井野看着随即就和牙他们打闹一团的七代目，心里默默地为被剥削阶级打工仔鹿丸默哀了三秒钟。

旅馆的老板娘是个失去丈夫儿子又不在身边的五十多岁的妇人，即便岁月霸道地在她的脸上刻下了一道道属于自己的痕迹，但也能通过这些想象得到她年轻时的风貌。定是个让媒人踏破门槛的美丽女子。

“打扰了，先生。晚宴还需要准备一个多小时，在此之前您可以先去本店的露天温泉洗去身上的疲劳。”老妇人跪坐在门外，垂目微微俯身，双手叠交放在膝上，礼数很是周到。  
“那么，劳烦您了。”

鼬也弯腰回礼，目送老妇人拉了上了绘着青山烟绕的门起身轻声离开。

“现在就去吧。”

一回头就看见佐助站在他身后，手里拿着从房间衣柜里拿出来的叠得整整齐齐的黑色浴衣。

“这么着急？”他笑了笑，接过虽说不是丝绸，但摸起来也确实光滑舒适的浴衣，顺手点了点弟弟的额头。

不满男人这种对待小孩子的方式，佐助不情愿地皱了皱眉头，但心里却又对这种亲昵的举动很是受用。

先去浴室洗澡然后换上浴衣，去温泉的时候在外间再换下来放进柜子里，以便出来的时候穿，进去是只裹着一条毛巾的。

还没进门他就听见鸣人和牙在里面吵闹，大概是早就来了。

撩起帘子走进去的时候，隔壁女汤的嬉笑声也钻进了耳朵。

靠着边缘滑进去，温热的水从脚趾慢慢地浸没到胸口，全身的细胞都在叫嚣着，靠着水下光滑的鹅卵石池壁，他长叹了一口气。

“呃，你怎么像个老头子？”鸣人坐在池子的边缘一脸鄙夷。

“闭嘴。”佐助闭着眼睛，蒸腾的水汽和硫磺的气味让他呼吸有些不适。他只想安静的泡个温泉，并没有平日里的闲心跟这个死对头斗嘴。

牙本来在一排水龙头边埋头给赤丸洗澡，听到声音才发现他来了，于是问道：“哎？你哥呢？”

“他还在房间洗澡，待会过来。”

然后他便不再说话，继续闭目养神。

“如果让老板娘看见你带赤丸进来你就死定了，牙。”

“我又不会让赤丸进温泉，只是想顺便给它洗个澡。出任务的时候身上粘得全是泥巴！”

“赤丸会自己洗澡吗？”

“并不会！你白痴吗？”

“我只是随口一问好吗！”

“不过赤丸会给我搓背。”

“哎？！演示个看看！”

啧！这两个家伙以为来澡堂吗？

那边低智商的对话让佐助有些头疼，无奈地叹了口气，一睁眼就看见面前的水面上一双白皙而又覆着几道旧疤痕的脚，有着异样的病态美感。

慢慢往上看是修长的腿，依旧带着少许深深浅浅的疤，在苍白的皮肤上异常显眼。

在往上是浴衣的下摆，开叉的地方若隐若现的是嫩白的大腿，不禁让人想入非非。只见眼前的人慢慢蹲了下来，宽松的领口让结实的胸口和格外性感的锁骨在薄薄的雾气中一览无余。

“你要喝杯牛奶吗？”

低哑的声音响起，他这才回过神来，收回钉在男人胸口的视线，抬头看时心脏又漏了一拍。

许是热气的原因，鼬那因为体质差而常年没有血色的脸染上了一层薄如轻纱的红晕，深邃犹如一汪深潭的幽黑双眸也带上了丝丝动人的水汽，轻扬的嘴唇如此近距离的出现在他面前，实在是让人欲罢不能。

佐助觉得他的自制力和忍耐性的这几年的锻炼下，大概可以在忍界排上前三了。

鼬洗完澡快要走到门口的时候突然觉得一阵口渴，于是就想去柜台拿杯水。走了几步想了想又折回来，想问问佐助他要不要喝杯牛奶。

进来的时候，鸣人和牙正在和赤丸闹着什么，一眼望过去就看见他靠在那里闭着眼睛，安静的样子就像是小时候蜷缩在他怀里那般乖巧，让鼬有些不忍打扰。

这么想着，鼬更是不想唤醒他，本就收敛的气息彻底隐藏了起来，就算警惕如佐助也根本察觉不到，即便是如此之近。


	11. 第十一章

14.（下）

在那边研究赤丸的爪子是怎么套上搓澡巾的鸣人一抬眼就看见了蹲在水面上的鼬，挑了挑眉毛，对着牙做了一个噤声的手势，他一边运转起全身的查克拉往右手汇聚，一边悄无声息的朝池子靠近。

在池边站定，鸣人蹲了下来轻吸了一口气，然后在牙目瞪口呆的视线中，猛地一拳砸在水面上发出一声炸响，他拳头上的查克拉也毫不吝啬地全都掺进了水里，顿时就卷起了层层一米多高的水浪朝对面席卷而去，轻而易举的就打散了鼬脚下覆着的查克拉。

鼬听到声响起身回头看向鸣人的时候并没有在意即将袭来的浪，然而刚想说些什么就感到脚下一阵失力，那一瞬间他就察觉出来这满池的水里竟都参杂了大量的查克拉，紧接着自己就直直地坠进水里。

这小子，查克拉的控制力和使用量也是够他总这么胡来蛮干了。

鼬掉进去的前一秒这么想着，下一秒就没时间思考了。由于突然的失重，他几乎是条件反射的伸手扶住了面前佐助的肩膀。等他在下一波水浪中稳住身体的时候，自己已经紧紧地贴在佐助裸露的胸前了。

抬手抹了一把脸上的水，佐助额头青筋暴起。自男人扶住他的肩膀贴上来的时候，他就知道不妙了。这里的不妙并不是指鸣人掀起的那几道浪裹着刺刺的查克拉狠狠地砸在他的脸上，而是指他得自宇智波一族的强大自控力就快要叫嚣着罢工不干了。

结实的大腿正紧紧地贴在他的腰侧，鼬想要借力稳住身体。于是在水浪的推动下，肌肤与肌肤细微地摩擦着，不断触犯着他的理智，啃食着他的神经。

男人苍白的胸口带着淡淡的疤贴着他的胸口，不留一丝间隙，那层薄薄的浴衣根本阻止不了他感受男人胸前紧致的肌肉和姣好的线条。

水浪散去，他发间划落的水滴顺着脸庞、脖颈、锁骨缓缓滴在水面上，描摹着难以言喻的暧昧。

“该死的！”

佐助闭上眼睛咬牙低声咒骂了一句，鼬当他是要跟鸣人干一架了，好笑地摇了摇头，往回退了一些松开了手，然后在掌心覆上一层查克拉，按着水面轻巧地跳上了岸。

鸣人看着佐助的样子心里了然 ，于是理所当然地趴在对面笑成了狗。然而牙早就在鼬掉下水以及第一道浪整个淹没了佐助的头的时候就悄悄牵着泡沫都没冲干净的赤丸溜走了，顺便拉走了站在门口正好要进去的志乃和李。

废话，鸣人那家伙的作死历程又开始了，他为什么要陪着一起栽跟头？

“鸣人，好玩吗？”

鼬离身的时候他松了一口气的同时又顿感失落，睁开眼扶着岸就要爬上来对那边笑嗨了的混球做点什么的时候，一抬头就看见全身湿透的男人正站在他面前弯着腰朝他伸出了骨节分明的手，是要拉他一把。

看着眼前男人胸口因为弯腰而走光一片的春光，方才在水中格外烧心的触感再次绕了回来，在脑子里挥之不去了。

“妈的……”又特么的要失眠好几个晚上了！


	12. 第十二章

15.

眼看着佐助借着鼬的手顺势跃上了岸，刚站稳就低头落荒而逃，鸣人心里暗爽不已。他大概能猜到那家伙待会躲在浴室里会是怎样一边咒骂他一边冲凉水降火的。

而鼬并不明白发生了什么，看着佐助匆忙离去的背影有些疑惑。

衣服都湿透了，他也不打算去柜台拿杯水了，直接脱下浴衣裹上毛巾钻进了温泉。轻叹了一口气，闭上眼睛轻柔着右肩。

那里的旧伤最近有复发的迹象，一到阴雨天就隐隐的痛。以前因这旧伤吃了不少苦头，所以鸣人提起温泉的时候他想也许可以借此缓解一下。

“鼬哥，我待会儿给你拿一套新的浴衣过来。”鸣人正打算离开，余光瞟到男人的动作，“旧伤？让小樱给你看看吧。”

旧伤而已，鼬并不想去医院，“不紧要，让佐助给我揉揉就行。”

“……我想你大概会被增添一些新伤。”

“什么？”

“不不不！没什么，我先出去了。呵呵……”

鼬并没有听清楚，鸣人一开始的低语，看着他干笑着离开总觉得自己似乎忽视了某些或许可以解释这一切的细节性问题。

佐助行为举止的不协调，鸣人和井野等人别有深意的眼光。这种种让鼬微微皱起了眉头，他讨厌事情不受自己完美控制的感觉。

老板娘准备了很丰盛的晚餐，女孩子们穿戴好坐在桌边后，佐助才姗姗来迟，看了眼鼬身旁的空位，顿了一下脚步然后面无表情地一脚踢开了另一边的鸣人，坐在了他的位置上，和鼬隔了一整张长桌。

佐助垂目不语，鼬看着他眯起了眼睛。

两兄弟的气氛有些不对，鸣人当然知道佐助坐的离鼬那么远是因为还没收拾好男人那方面的情绪，但是鼬不知道，以为他又在莫名其妙地生气任性。其他人也不知道发生了什么，于是小心翼翼的挑着话题聊。不过到底是年轻人，气氛很快热了起来。

这里的樱花酒很是香醇，抿上一口，幽幽清香缭绕舌尖久久不散，连呼出的气都带着芬芳。

鼬平日甚是自持，向来是滴酒不沾，没死之前是怕误事也怕上瘾，活过来之后是怕伤身，毕竟一身旧伤，他还想多陪佐助几年。但这樱花酒确实是少见，一端上来就是飘香四溢，鼬难免多喝了几杯。

虽说酒的度数不是很高，但鼬平日不饮酒，几杯下来就头晕眼花，难以保持平衡，意识虽是清醒的，却有些昏昏欲睡。

佐助一直用余光看鼬那边的动静，见他身子都有些坐不正了，连忙放下筷子，绕过打闹成一团的男男女女走到鼬身边拍了拍他的肩膀，“哥？”

这一声关怀之意难掩的轻唤，让鼬当即就原谅了佐助方才莫名其妙的任性和疏远。

“好像有点喝多了。”鼬伸出手示意佐助扶他起来，却未曾想直接被架着胳膊打横抱了起来，“等…等等！”

“干什么呢？”男人皱紧了眉头，脸色有点发黑。

“嗯？”佐助无辜地看着鼬，“不是要我抱你回去吗？”

鸣人他们也都有点喝多了，扭作一团继续划着拳抽着签打闹着说着玩笑，根本没注意到桌角这边的事情。

佐助无辜的样子让被抱着紧紧的男人很是无奈，“我是让你扶我起来……”

“是吗，我还以为你要我抱你回去。”佐助轻挑了挑眉目，也没打算把怀里的人放下来，直接抬脚朝门口走去，嘴角上扬的样子暴露了他的好心情。

酒精侵蚀，四肢都有些发软，鼬也懒得跟他讨论带哥哥回房间的正确姿势是公主抱还是背或是扶，索性闭上眼睛由着他任性。

长长的走廊很是安静，除了佐助踩在木板上轻微的吱响声就只剩下两人的呼吸了。昏暗的灯光打在鼬的脸上，映出一片柔和的光晕。

佐助此刻内心很是宁静，好像这短短两分钟便是一辈子。

到房间的时候，鼬已经靠在他肩上睡着了。小心翼翼把他放在榻榻米厚厚的被子上，不去吵醒他，就像儿时鼬曾经对他做过的一样。

他安静地像个婴儿，一扫平日里的警惕戒备，毫无防备的样子让佐助忍不住伸出手轻抚着他的脸，指尖滑过眉梢，掠过耳廓，拨乱柔软的黑发。一路向下滑，喉结，锁骨，拨开浴衣滑进胸口，一寸一寸地抚摸着，像是欣赏上好的白瓷。

努力克制着力道，忍下揉捏男人腰际的冲动，佐助缓缓收回手，一抬眼就看见鼬薄薄的双唇。大脑不断地敲着警钟，但身体无法抑制的靠近，吻上他的双唇，伸出舌头轻舔着，拨开唇瓣灵活地撬开牙关像蛇一样挤了进去，樱花酒的清香瞬间袭来。

灵活的舌头游鱼般地扫过男人的上颚，拨弄着他的舌头，侵占完他口腔的每一寸，然后收回舌头含着男人的下唇吮吸着，直到红得发艳才意欲未尽的拉开距离，然后袭上了男人性感的锁骨、胸口。

温度在不断攀升，欲望撕咬着理智，下半身硬得难受，佐助深知不能再继续下去了，但在鼬身上游走的双手和舌头就是停不下来。

“该死的！”

低声咒骂了一句，到底是克制住了冲动拉开了足够的距离，然后起身离开，烦躁的快步走向旅馆外的庭院吹风。

佐助不知道的是，在他关上门之后，鼬在黑暗中缓缓睁开眼睛，眼中一片复杂，一夜无眠。


	13. 第十三章

在鸣人那儿挤了一晚，夜里噩梦连连一身冷汗地惊醒了数次，梦中的内容无非是鼬浑身是血得站在他面前歉意地笑着，轻声说对不起。已经很多年没有像现在这样不安了，被战后温吞和平的忍者生活娇惯着的心脏已经承受不住这样真切有如月读般的梦了。

于是到最后干脆不睡了，睁着眼睛到天亮。

佐助很清楚，自他跨越界限吻上男人的时候，就已经再无退路可走了。

对兄长那求而不得的欲望，在这些年里已经愈演愈烈得近乎病态，就像是本就岌岌可危的堤坝，稍微放开闸门，江水便咆哮着奔腾而出再也收不住了，瞬间决堤。

看了看钟，六点半。不出意外，鼬大概已经起来准备吃早饭了。

他一脚踩过毫无睡相的鸣人，朝鼬的房间走去，站在门前抬着手犹豫了好一阵子，握着的拳头紧了又紧，到底是咬牙敲了几下然后推门进去。

扫视着安静的屋内，被子被叠得整整齐齐摆在一旁，人却早已经不在了，一丝温度一丝痕迹都没有，徒留满室隐隐的樱花酒味。

当即脑子就炸开了，于是急步走向柜台询问，听完之后更是面如死灰。

“那位先生早些时候就走了，临走时让我转告您，他昨夜接到了紧急任务，说是半个月左右才能回来。”

鸣人嘴里叼着牙刷，看了眼镜子里那个靠在卫生间门口兀自头疼的男人，说出来的话有些口齿不清，但却丝毫不妨碍他抓住任何一个机会去挤兑自己的死党：

“也就是说你以为鼬哥喝多了不省人事于是就趁机对他上下其手、欲行不轨，但其实鼬哥一直都是意识清醒的并且今天一早就躲开你了？”

“……鸣人，我记得你上次好像收了一个女的送你的几十张一乐优惠券吧，我觉得我应该跟风影说一下这件事情。”

“宇智波先生，我错了，对不起，不该嘲笑你起了色心吓跑了鼬哥。”不能笑，不能笑，鸣人，你绝对不能笑！

“噗！哈哈哈哈哈……”

还是没绷住，一连串的幸灾乐祸惹得佐助满头青筋暴起，“我看你是皮痒了吊车尾的！”  
“火遁，豪火灭却！”  
“你以为我怕你吗混蛋！”

…………

七代火影大人如何对店主低声下气的赔礼道歉且揭过不提。

“大概是会躲我很长一阵子了。”佐助的语气有些无力，“以后该怎么办……”

鸣人端着方才送过来的早餐也坐了下来，“趁这段时间让彼此都接受一下事实，都冷静一下不也挺好的吗。”

佐助又何尝不是这样安慰自己的，可是鼬他本就是极守伦理道德的家庭主义者，要怎么接受自己对他的这种心思？一定是又气又无奈，兀自烦恼着。

“不知道他现在在哪里调整情绪。”

“嗯？”鸣人咬着面包有些诧异，“不是在出任务吗？”

白了他一眼，佐助已经懒得讽刺他的白目，“那只是借口，大半夜的哪来的任务？”

猛地一拍大腿，鸣人像是突然才想起来的样子，脸上的表情异常无辜而又欠扁，“对了！忘了跟你说了，鼬哥的任务是我给他的。昨天晚饭之后鹿丸传信给我，说是雨隐出了一点问题，我就让鼬哥去处理一下。”

“你什么时候去找鼬说这件事情的？”佐助放在桌子下的双拳正在慢慢收紧，努力克制着掀桌子的冲动。

“什么时候？就是你缩在被子里哭着喊着哥哥的梦话的时候啊。”

“哭着喊着……”佐助怒极反笑，嘴角扯起一抹阴狠，“你几时见我又哭又喊？”

“……差不多啦，你哼得像是在哭。”打马虎眼糊弄第一人，七代目火影漩涡鸣人。

“这么说，鼬不是在躲我了？”

“嗯……”鸣人抬眼看着天花板假装思索着，努力装傻充愣：“大概吧。”

“你早就知道却不告诉我。”咬牙切齿得几乎是一字一顿的说出来，他闭着的眼睛里写轮眼正在飞速变幻。

“嘛，”金发男人白痴一样装傻的笑容在佐助的眼里显的格外的欠揍，“一边吃早饭一边欣赏着恋爱中的少男正因为感情而苦苦烦恼也是蛮有趣的。”

“到此为止吧，鸣人。木叶该换一任有脑子的火影了。”睁开眼睛已然是万花筒，脸上的表情阴冷如鬼神，似乎是要将眼前的人揍成泥。

墙壁轰然倒塌，地面一片震动，旅馆里惊呼声连连响起。

“我X你大爷的！你XX竟然在这种地方开须佐能乎！”

又来了！

井野他们几乎是崩溃的想着，大清早的到底要折腾几回？好不容易休个假啊！

“我倒是不介意你召唤九喇嘛。”

“这是重点吗？你要给我负责赔偿啊赔偿！！！”一边躲一边骂，“我XXX！你XX竟然来真的？！等等！”

“木叶的七代目说的什么小气话，嗯？”

“我XX！等等等等，暂停一下！XXX！我还没准备好！我XX！”


	14. 第十四章

鼬真的在躲他，上次鸣人在温泉旅馆给他那个任务不过是误打误撞，正好随了鼬的意。

因为已经整整两个月了，佐助都没能见上他一面。

鼬往往是一回村就立马接下另一个任务然后马不停蹄地离开，偶尔回家整理换洗衣服也是挑他不在家的时候，饶是佐助一有空就死守在任务招待处或是火影办公室，到最后甚至是守在村门口，也没能拦截到成心绕开他的鼬。

一天一天过去，佐助从一开始的心慌到意乱，再到一点一点地心冷。鼬的躲避就像是一桶冷水从头淋到脚，把他所有焦灼的欲望和心火全都浇灭了。

这就是鼬想要的效果。

于是，他也不再堵在哪里等着鼬回来了，开始平静地处理自己手头的事情。见他这般反常，鸣人也渐渐收起了玩笑的念头，暗自观察了几天后，在佐助过来汇报工作的时候说道：“我把鼬的任务停掉吧。”

而佐助却恍若未闻，毫不停顿地继续汇报完他的工作，然后在转身离去的时候淡淡地回了一句“不用了”，更是让身后的鸣人拧紧了眉头。

不想再仗着鼬对自己的纵容和无限忍让逼着鼬，或者是想尽办法地限制他把他困在村子里了，他舍不得。

那个男人是强大的，迷人的，应该尽情发挥他自己的才能，然后取得他的一席天地，而不是像个女人一样被他的一己私欲锁在家里，不该被埋没如此才华。

反正，鼬总会回来的，佐助是这么想的。

自己的这位哥哥有多爱自己，佐助比任何人都清楚。虽然这份爱与他的爱不一样，但是无论如何，鼬都不可能真的丢下他不管的。

鼬只是用这种方式告诉他，别闹了，亲爱的、愚蠢的弟弟。

既然如此，那佐助就不闹了。乖乖地等着，鼬自然会出现。他其实也只是想以此给自己敲个警钟，佐助很清楚这一点。

然而没想到第二天鼬就回来了，穿着居家的衣服，如往常一般站在厨房准备两人份的早餐，仿佛此前的两个月不过是两小时一样。

佐助不知道的是，就在昨天他说完“不用了”然后转身离去的时候，鸣人就交待招待处停了鼬的任务。因为不吵不闹的佐助，让鸣人心中的不安节节攀升。

“鼬……”

佐助还有些睡意朦胧，看见男人的身影甚至有些不确定眼中所见的真实性。

鼬拿着锅铲扭头看了他一眼，然后继续盯着平底锅里的煎蛋，“起来了？早饭马上就……”话还没说完，佐助就从后面把他抱了个满怀。

紧紧地环着男人瘦了一圈的腰，把脸深深地埋在他的颈窝，佐助长长地吐了一口气，指尖无法抑制地颤抖着，“哥……”

佐助的长叹让鼬因为他突如其来的拥抱而有些僵硬的身体放松了下来，他关了火然后抬手揉了揉肩上的脑袋，眼里柔和一片。

他什么都没说 就这样任由身后的人抱着，温暖的气息包裹他整个身心。

“你瘦了很多。”闷闷的声音传来，鼬微微一怔，还没来得及说什么，腰上就一松，紧接着就被佐助拉着胳膊转过身来，映入眼帘的，是佐助漆黑的瞳孔，带着难以言喻的强势。

看着男人愈发消瘦的身形，憔悴了许多的脸，佐助只觉得一股无名的火在心底越烧越旺。

该死的！

大概知道了佐助在生什么气，鼬想解释一下，然而佐助已经欺身上来，毫无技术可言地碾压着他的嘴唇，胡乱地啃咬着，伸出舌头横冲直撞地侵略着。

待到磕破的嘴唇溢出血腥味在鼬的口中蔓延时，佐助才喘着气松开他的嘴，直勾勾地盯着男人问道：“你不躲吗？”

鼬没有说话，只是看着他皱起了眉头，眼里是佐助看不懂的复杂。


	15. 第十五章

男人沉默着皱眉看着他，佐助心里一堵，顿时气势就弱了下来，捏着男人肩膀的手慢慢松了开来。却就在他神色有些黯淡的就要后退一步的时候，面前的男人伸手勾住了他的脖子，在他呆愣的目光中蜻蜓点水般碰了碰他的唇。然后用那双深邃得犯规的双眸看着他，淡淡的说道：  
“想做什么就做。”

想做什么？当然是想上你啊！

佐助愣了一下，然后毫不犹豫地把鼬压在他身后的台子上欺身而上。呼吸交缠间，不似不似方才赌气般的蹂虐，格外笨拙的轻触着男人的薄唇，似乎想要把全部的温柔都给这个人。

他吻着这双唇，用牙齿细细啃咬，用舌尖舔着咬出了的牙印，终于得到可以造次的允许，一时之间竟有些不知该如何是好。而鼬也由着他胡来，只是合不拢的嘴角溢出几丝银涎，情欲纠缠。

年轻人试探着用舌尖拨开兄长的双唇，在牙关处碾转，描摹着牙齿的形状。鼬顺从地张开了嘴，佐助眼中情欲更浓了几分，不由分说地长驱直入，席卷他口腔的一丝一寸。温软湿热的唇舌是致命的温柔乡，不断滋长着欲望和眷恋。

略显拥挤的厨房里，喘息声中唇舌交缠，为这狭小的空间不断增温。

鼬放软了身体，向来禁欲的脸此刻也难免染上了一抹格外绮丽的情色。佐助不由下身一紧，心底咒骂了一句该死的，暂时放过了对方有些红肿的嘴，转而向下掠夺。

细密的吻时轻时重地落在男人的脖颈、锁骨，舌尖侵犯着每一寸皮肤，一路向下。两手早已从鼬衣服的下摆滑进去，大肆揉捏着纤细结实的腰身和前胸。  
鼬宽松的和服早在一番折腾中松松垮垮地挂在身上，不觉间衣裳已然褪去一半，肩头手臂都露在了外头。胸前也大敞，挺立的乳首曝露在清晨还有些微凉的空气中。

佐助看得两眼一暗，俯身含上了一遍，舌头舔过的时候，能够很明显的感受到对方的身体轻轻的颤了颤。他又舔上了备受冷落的另一边，再次引起了一阵轻颤。

“嗯……哈……”鼬扶着他肩膀的手紧了紧，终于是有些气喘。

佐助听着，下身又放大了几分，炙热地抵在兄长的大腿处摩擦着。鼬眯着眼睛看着埋在他胸口的男人，不知在想什么。而后者像是察觉到了他的视线，抬头看了他一眼，松开了蹂躏多时的乳首，蹲下来拨他的衣服，含住了他有些挺立的下身，双手则绕到后面大力揉捏。

“佐助……”鼬当即轻呼了出来，随后又咬紧牙关咽下了差点脱口而出的呻吟。

被呼唤名字的人有些不满，男人眼里虽是带着情欲，但却掩不了那抹清明。

想要看他崩溃的样子，想要看他丧失理智的样子，想要看他在自己身下迷乱的样子。

恶意地狠狠吸了一口，灵活的舌头像蛇一样绕在铃口，舌尖抵着顶端的小口轻触着，很快便有水溢了出来。

“嗯……唔嗯……佐…佐助……”

鼬有些招架不住了，随着佐助的吞吐更是喘出了声。

感觉到口中的分身越来越硬，佐助加快了速度，他自己也难受地紧，下半身肿胀得厉害。

“唔！”他的声音极为压抑，带着一些沙哑，未曾经历过情事甚至都极少产生情欲的男人扶着身后台子的手都有些发软。

佐助低头把口中的白浊吐在了手上，站起来就着嘴里残留的精液味继续拨弄着对方的舌头。他一手抬起这人的腿环在自己腰上，另一手里的白浊也悉数抹到了对方的后庭，指尖按压着那处柔软，然后缓缓挤了进去。

鼬一阵不适，不由得轻喘了起来。

“放轻松……”他这么说着，不忍过于着急，极为耐心的一点点扩张，紧致细滑的内壁死死地咬着手指，每一次抽插都胶着得紧，惹得他额头上布上一层细密的汗，下半身也涨的生疼。

炙热的下身在男人的腿根处摩擦着，佐助埋首在兄长脖颈处央求道：“哥哥，帮我揉揉……”

这一声哥哥提醒了鼬现下这兄弟之间悖德的不论之恋，让他的身子不由得颤了颤，身后的手指也让他从不适到酥麻。

咬着牙不发出羞耻的呻吟声，鼬伸出修长的手握住了佐助的下身，感觉到那柱身的青筋在掌心跳动，他咬了咬牙，开始轻轻套弄着。

“哥哥……”情不自禁地在男人耳边轻唤着，佐助手上的动作却一刻没停，从一根手指到三根手指，不断地抽插着，在内壁搅弄着，抠弄到一个突起的时候，鼬意外地哼了出来，整个身子都为之一颤。

看着他捂着嘴眼中一闪而过的惊慌，佐助知道自己找到了。

“哥哥，我进来了。”说完也不磨蹭，直接抬起鼬的两腿，扶着柱身缓缓往里挤。

“唔！”被入侵的男人只感到极为不适，只觉得格外胀痛，然而混小子那滚烫的东西还在不断往里挤。

其实卡着一半佐助也很难受，于是强忍着直直冲进去的冲动，不断地轻吻着男人的耳廓，“放松一点，放松一点。”

折腾了一番，终于全部挤了进去。然后就是猛烈地抽插，时不时地擦过男人的兴奋点，惹得他一阵细碎的呻吟。紧致的内壁也紧紧地咬着佐助的下身，每一次抽出来都要翻出里面粉红的嫩肉。

此番景象，都是他一人所能见的。仅仅是这样想着，难以言喻的充实感便塞满了整个身体。

佐助毫不掩饰的视线死死地盯着两人的交合处，鼬难堪地抬手挡住了眼睛，咬着唇压抑着呻吟声。

“嗯……唔…………慢…慢一点…………”

近乎央求的语气让年轻人几乎红了眼，扯开兄长挡着眼睛的胳膊压在他头上，欣赏着这人难得的满眼迷乱，下身在他体内又肿大了几分。

“怎么慢得下来啊，哥哥……”

“闭嘴唔…………别在…嗯……别在这种时候……嗯……叫我……哥哥……哈……”

佐助轻笑了一声，眼里却没一丝笑意，唯有欲望。他用力地挺身，动作之中最后一丝残存的温柔都没了。而肉体撞击接触的声响让鼬燥得全身泛着粉红，满头黑发也凌乱地垂在身前，难以言喻的快感让他自己不自觉地配合佐助的动作而扭动着腰身。

人类是欲望的奴隶。

“舒服吗？”

啃咬着男人的锁骨，佐助托着鼬的腰恶意地擦过他的兴奋点。

“闭…闭嘴……”可怜兄长字不成句，背抵着身后的台子却没有施力的地方，只能用双腿紧紧地佐助的腰，使得两个交合得更加紧。

“舒服吧。”

痴迷地看着男人被情欲的样子，他下身的动作越来越快，鼬甚至能感觉到那肉柱上的青筋在自己体内跳动。身下的快感也一波接着一波袭来，大脑开始出现空白。

这个男人，这个强大如斯的男人现在就在自己身下承欢，乞求般地扭动着腰。

这个人，正在被他侵犯着。

这副场景，永远都属于他一个人。

这么想着，便不再似一开始那般有意无意地擦过，而是开始狠狠地只撞击男人的兴奋点，一次比一次更深，更用力。鼬顿时慌了，强烈的快感让他招架不住，饶是咬着对方的肩头，呻吟声还是一丝不漏地全都从嘴角溢了出来。

随着佐助的动作不断加快，鼬受不住，射了出来。佐助也紧跟着射了出来，粘稠的白浊随着他抽出从后庭溢出来，顺着大腿缓缓往下流。  
真是好景象。

被佐助放下来的时候，鼬两腿有些发软，后庭的快感褪去此时只留下酸涩。年轻人当然不会就此放过他，直接挺着又挺起来的下身拦腰把人抱回了房。

“我们再来一次吧，哥哥。”

Actions


	16. 第十六章

鼬好像变了一个人，纵容他一切的情欲，并且对此没有多说一个字。任由他在他身上放纵着欲望，洗完澡之后就像什么都没发生过一样。

鼬又好像没变。一样的姿态，一样的语气。有时接任务，有时留在家里，偶尔陪他修炼，一样的丝毫不手下留情。

佐助很清楚，某些地方出现了偏差。就像是一条三岔路，他和鼬将渐行渐远。

“所以说，”鸣人吞下了一口酒，“你和鼬做了？”

“是。”佐助扶着酒杯脸色很是黯淡，丝毫没有鸣人所预想中的喜悦。

“是不是哪里出了问题？怎么突然就……”鸣人的直觉不是假的，他那少得可怜的几个可以拿的出手的优点，其中一个就是准得不和常理的直觉。

佐助一仰头咽下了杯子里的酒，然后重重地放下酒杯，骨节都攥得发白，“鼬他，大概只是对弟弟无限的纵容吧。”

“我现在就算是突然带个女人回家跟他说我要结婚了，他也一定会发自内心地为我高兴。”

“他对我的感情，和我对他的感情，真的是完全不一样。他的感情要更纯粹，不带丝毫欲望的，干净的。”

“总觉得我现在是有力无处使啊，他就什么都不说，也不问，默默地纵容我。”

“做的时候也是欲望很淡，基本是我一个人在满头热。”

“现在这样，仗着鼬的容忍胡来，罪恶感都快要把我整个吞了……”

“该死的！”

佐助说完之后，一口气连灌了几杯酒。鸣人在一旁看着也不知道该怎么安慰，只觉得鼬突然这样由着佐助，应该不只是对弟弟的纵容，总觉得鼬有他自己的想法。但是现在没看见鼬，他也无法判断鼬到底是怎么想的。

夹了一块生鱼片，蘸了点芥末塞进嘴里嚼了嚼咽下去，鸣人叹了一口气，拉长了苦瓜脸，“你还不知足吗？都跟鼬做了……我呢！我和我爱罗还没做过啊……”

“哎……”

佐助不再闷头灌酒，抬头挑眉看了看鸣人，“你和我爱罗不是早在几年前就互相坦白了吗？”

鸣人看着柜台扯起嘴角干笑了一下，“是啊，早就坦白了。”

“我坦白说我喜欢他，他坦白说：‘别开这种玩笑。’”

“啊？”佐助似笑非笑地看了眼鸣人，戳了戳碟子里的醋，“这么说，这么多年都是你一个人单相思？”

鸣人瞬间就蔫了下来，不过三秒就又重新昂起头来，坚定地说：“我相信，绝对不是我一个人一头热！你想啊，我告白的时候 我爱罗只是把我的话当成开玩笑，而没有第一时间回绝我，说他不喜欢我。”

“一般不喜欢的人跟你告白，你难道不是直接干脆了当地拒绝吗？”

“这说明什么？嗯？！这说明什么！”

看着兀自激动起来恨不得站在柜台上大声宣告天下的鸣人，佐助默默地转过了头，咬了一口寿司，“这说明我爱罗根本不是那种懂得分辨‘爱情’‘亲情’‘友情’的人，他根本就不懂。”

“放屁！”鸣人差点一口唾沫喷在佐助那张面无表情的脸上，“这说明我爱罗不是不喜欢我！这说明他只是还没有准备好而已！”

黑发的男人不着痕迹地往旁边挪了挪，看了一眼门口进来的二人，然后毫不留情地打击道：“真的不明白你那莫名其妙的自信是从何而来。”

“哈？”鸣人重重地把酒杯砸在大理石的桌面上，横眉竖眼道：“你这话我可不能当做没听见，谁都不能质疑我爱罗对我的感情！！！”

“哦？我爱罗对你有什么感情，七代目？”别有意味的女声从鸣人身后传来，鸣人僵硬地回头看时，只看见鹿丸努力忍住笑的脸，以及站在鹿丸旁边，身背三星扇，挑眉看着他的，手鞠。

“手…手鞠姐……”鸣人的表情仿佛是吞了一只绿头苍蝇，格外的有趣。

佐助看着身旁的嘈杂和纷乱，静静地喝着自己的酒，尝着自己的和鸣人的下酒菜，只觉得，鸣人真的是他的好兄弟，心情不好的时候来找他，果然能愉悦很多，从各种意义上。


	17. The End

“这两个月，我在外出任务的时候也想了很多。现在看来，他不过是不安罢了。”

“他只是把对兄长的那股孩子气的独占欲错当成了爱恋，盲目地发泄着欲望。说到底，占有欲和爱恋之情本来很容易弄混。”

“再加上那段说起来有些惨烈的过往，他至今还不确定我是真的活着，所以内心极度缺乏安全感，于是才会不断地通过这种类似于标记自己所有物的方式，一边确认着我的存在的真实性，一边借此宣告对兄长的所有权。”

“到把心中的那过于扭曲的执念全部发泄出来，他自然会慢慢分清对我的那份感情的本质究竟是什么，然后就能明白兄长是兄长，恋人是恋人。”

“年少轻狂的冲动而已，发热的大脑很快就会冷却下来。”

鼬看着窗外枝头的画眉鸟，轻轻地抿了一口茶，眼中一片清明。对面的鸣人却微微皱起了眉头，想说些什么却又不知该怎么说。

格外在意佐助昨晚在酒馆里的话，所以才过来想和鼬谈一谈。

先是商议了一下柱部的改善，然后才试探着问了问他对于佐助是怎么想的。然而鼬的这些解释分析合理到甚至连鸣人都快要相信佐助正如他口中所说的那般。

正因如此，鸣人对他的回答几乎是哑口无言。

这个时候，鸣人总结出来，鼬是那种一旦遇到他自己无法理解并且不愿意接受甚至是抵触的事实的时候，就会想尽方法将这件事情以他自己的理解去强行解释得合乎常理。

就像是唯物主义者会把所有一切不科学的事情强行以科学想角度解释成科学的事情。

这种人，他真的说服不了。

佐助和鼬的事情过于复杂，其中既牵扯到血缘又牵扯到性别，两个人的思想性格也都很是棘手，鸣人自知没有这个能力去调解他们的事情，所以和鼬的谈话就此打住。

他看了眼门口说了声“多谢款待”就瞬身离开了，下一秒，佐助就推开门走了进来。

“你如何断定我的感情只是独占欲？”

“你凭什么认定我只是缺乏安全感所以在你身上确认存在的真实性？”

“既然我只是发泄欲望的话，你又为什么要由着我来！”

佐助一步一步向鼬走来，一句比一句更大声地质问着，紧攥着的双手由于情绪的激动甚至有些颤抖。

鼬在早晨的阳光中抬头看着他，眼中是让佐助几乎要失声痛哭出来的温柔，口中的话更是让他硬是咬着牙捂着嘴背过了身，

“无论你做什么，我都是如此爱着你。兄长此生余下来的命，都是为你而活的。”

佐助此时才真的明白，他会觉得日后就算他和别的女人在一起了，鼬也不会嫉妒吃醋顶多是有些失落的原因是什么了。

爱情是自私的，不允许爱人同时爱上别人，不允许爱人背叛，不允许爱人对自己的感情变淡，爱情是束缚。这就是他对鼬的感情。

亲情是容易分散的。人会组成新的家庭，出现新的亲人，和兄弟姐妹、父母终将会渐行渐远，彼此都会和自己现在的亲人相伴而行，然后子女们又将组成家庭……如此循环。这是很多年前的佐助对鼬的感情。

而鼬对他的感情不是爱情，也不是亲情，而是比那些都要更加，更加深沉。

佐助突然发现，自己就像个白痴一样，一边不满足鼬对他的感情不是爱情，一边害怕着鼬会爱上别的女人，每日惶惶不可终日。就像是背着全天下最夺目的宝石却去苦苦寻找着路边廉价的玻璃珠。

此刻，无论怎么咬牙忍着，眼泪还是绷不住。多少年没哭过的大男人现在就像个孩子一样背对着鼬笨拙地维护着脸面。

鼬站了起来走到他身后笑得有些无奈，“佐助，你在哭吗？”

“没有。”掩饰不住的颤音让他恨不得咬断舌头。

“别哭了。”

“都说了没在哭！”恼羞成怒地反驳却又不敢转过身来证明，孩子气地生气。

“要纸吗？”

“要……”算了，自己在他面前该丢得脸早就丢完了。佐助想通了一样，转过身来，如同多年前小时候的他一样，撒娇般地环住鼬的腰，把满是泪痕的脸用力埋进鼬的颈窝，然后深深吸了一口气，满是鼬的气息。

“我爱你，无关亲情或是占有欲。”

“我知道你不信，那就让时间作证，证明我爱你。就像父亲爱母亲那样，就像母亲爱父亲那样。”


End file.
